Old man (Kanto)/Quotes
If tried to get past of before delivering Oak's Parcel :"You can't go through here! This is private property!" After delivering Oak's Parcel :"Ahh, I've had my coffee now and I feel great! Sure you can go through! Are you in a hurry?" ::Yes: "Time is money… Go along then." ::No: "I see you're using a . When you catch a , is automatically updated. What? Don't you know how to catch ? I'll show you how to then." After the capture tutorial :"First, you need to weaken the target " If tried to get past of before delivering Oak's Parcel :"You can't go through here! This is private property!" After delivering Oak's Parcel :"Ahh, I've had my coffee now and I feel great! Sure, you can go through! I'm sorry I was so rude to you! I see you're using a . I'll show you how to catch as my apology." After failed capture tutorial :"That didn't work! I must be losing my touch. I've run out of s too. I have to get some at ." If talked to again :"Hmm? You want me to show you how to catch again?" ::No: "Oh… I'm not good enough for you." ::Yes: "Dandy! Watch what I do closely now!" After successful capture tutorial :"First, you need to weaken the target ." :"Hey, kid! I just had a double shot of espresso, and I am wired! I need to talk to someone, so you'll have to do! I might not look like much now, but I was an expert at catching . Do you believe me?" ::Yes: "Good, good. Yes, I was something out of the ordinary, let me tell you!" ::No: "What? You little whelp! If I were just a bit younger, I'd show you a thing or two. Humph!" If tried to get past of before delivering Oak's Parcel :"I absolutely forbid you from going through here! This is private property!" After delivering Oak's Parcel :"Well, now, I've had my coffee, and that's what I need to get going! Hm? What is that red box you have? Ah, so you're working on your . Then let me give you a word of advice. Whenever you catch a , the automatically updates its data. …You don't know how to catch a ? I suppose I had better show you then!" After the capture tutorial :"There! Now tell me, that was educational, was it not? And here, take this, too." :"If there's something you don't understand, watch that. It will teach you about the basics of being a ." If talked to again :"Well, now, I've had my coffee, and that's what I need to get going! But I made it too strong. It gave me a headache… Incidentally, are you filling your ? At first, focus on weakening the before trying to catch it." :"Hey, kid! I just had a double shot of espresso, and I am wired! I need to talk to someone, so you'll have to do! I might not look like much now, but I was an expert at catching Pokémon. Do you believe me?" ::Yes: "Good, good. Yes, I was something out of the ordinary, let me tell you!" ::No: "What? You little whelp! If I were just a bit younger, I'd show you a thing or two. Humph!"